This invention relates to a heat exchanger in particular of a type that comprises a great number of first flowing paths of a first fluid at a first temperature, made of a thermally conducting material and extending axially in a hollow housing in which a second fluid at a second temperature, which is different from the first temperature, passes in thermal exchange contact with the first flowing paths.
In known heat exchangers, the first paths are each a separate tube. The great number of such tubes makes the construction of these heat exchangers complicated and costly. This drawback is further increased when the tubes are formed by pin shaped tubes, each necessitating a shape with a specific length and width.
The present invention has for its object to provide a heat exchanger, which does not have the drawbacks as above indicated.
To reach this object, the heat exchanger according to this invention comprises a plurality of parallel flat tubes that are juxtaposed in direction of their width within a housing at a predetermined distance, one from the to her, and the inner space of which is divided by intercalary means, of a thermally conducting material, into a plurality of parallel axial channels that constitute the first flowing paths.
According to another feature of the invention, the second fluid flows through spaces between adjacent flat tubes, and each space is divided by intercalary means of a thermally conducting material into a plurality of second channels.
According to still another feature of the invention, the second channels are parallel or perpendicular to the first channels and open at their two ends to a perpendicular inlet channel and a perpendicular outlet channel, communication with inlet and outlet apertures, respectively, in the wall of the housing.
Various other features of the invention will moreover be revealed from the following detailed disclosure.